Gift
by reshiramz
Summary: A one-shot based off of my headcanon that Telma is Agitha's motherly figure. This takes place long before the events of Twilight Princess. After Agitha's parents died, Telma took in the girl as her own. It's been awhile after those tragic events. Life still goes on, and Agitha finally understands this. She now only wants to show affection for the woman who took her in. Telma.


Gift  
_"I will surprise you sometime. I'll come around when you're down."_

Telma sighed and rubbed her face. It was another late night at the bar, and Telma still had to do her outs before she could close up. She hastily grabbed the broom and started sweeping the floor near her counter. She moved the broom back and forth, back and forth. It was a simple motion, but even something so simple was difficult to the tired woman. She knew she would fall victim to sleep if she didn't hurry.

Quickly, Telma moved on to sweep the rest of the bar. She expected to see a messy floor caused by her usual customers, but instead she saw a spotless one! She looked all across the bar until she finally looked down on a short figure. It was Agitha holding a broom that was almost bigger than her!

"What are you doing, Agitha? It is late, and I think you should be in bed. And why are you holding a broom? It's almost bigger than you! You could bonk you head and get hurt!" Telma took a minute to catch her breath, and she waited for a response from Agitha.

"Hehe, I decided to sweep your floor, Ms. Telma!" . The younger girl beamed at her handiwork. She was quite proud to do something for Telma. Agitha always watched Telma work hard on running her bar, so she decided to lend a hand for once. Agitha was still proud that she was able to help Telma even though it was late at night.(And she was sleepy) "I hope I didn't worry you too much."

Telma shook her head to stay awake, "How did you get in here though; I think I would have noticed you."

Agitha giggled, "You were sleeping on the sweeping job again." Agitha then burst into a full chorus of giggles. Telma stared at her shocked. She then started laughing along with the bug princess.

They both finished the bar's outs, and Telma lead the young girl to her house. Telma waved goodbye, and she was about to leave until Agitha got her attention once more.

"Wait, Telma! I have a surprise for you!" Agitha went into her house for a bit and came out with large rectangle-shaped wrapped gift with a pink bow on top. "It's for you, Telma! I wanted to make you something as a thank you for taking me in when my parents died." Agitha sniffled and handed the older woman the gift. Telma took the gift from the girl's hands and set it down. She then reached in and hugged Agitha.

"You're so very welcome, Agitha." Telma looked at the young girl who had tears streaming down her face. Telma, too, felt tears coming down her face. She then wiped Agitha's tears and then her own. A weak smile spread across Agitha's face.

"Thank you so much for being there for me." Agitha felt tears coming again, but she wiped them away. She smiled and mumbled a goodnight to Telma. Agitha then said another goodbye to her friend. She then closed the door, and Telma heard the younger girl struggling with the door's lock. She was still only nine and locking doors came as a hassle to her.

"I got it, Agitha. You can head off to bed now," Telma's voice carried over to the other side of the door. She heard a meek okay from the bug princess. Telma took out her keys from her pocket and locked Agitha's palace door. Telma picked up her large present and headed out onto the deserted street.

Telma giggled to herself, and she walked towards her home. It was a small side room in her bar that was reserved for her. She sat down at the table in her room, and she unwrapped her gift. There in front of the woman was a beautiful framed painting of Telma and Agitha. The frame was a shade of dark brown with pink knobs on the side dotting the frame.

It showed a cheerful Agitha beaming with her eyes wide open with Telma next to her giggling at her goofy smile. Agitha and Telma both radiated a beautiful glow that complemented each other. Agitha's bright demeanor and cheerfulness mixed with Telma's motherly affection towards the girl. It showed something that could not be broken between the two. It's was their relationship, and their love towards one another.

A relationship purely based on the trust and kindness you can put towards a person. And their ability to care for you in your lowest moment.

Agitha was the daughter Telma could never have.


End file.
